Fairwell JiaYun Li
by Akaito876
Summary: Okay warnining this contains yaoi rape. Dont like it dont read it


Okay I don't know why I'm doing this… god I feel bad for doing this… but this plot got stuck in my head while I was in the showers. Yeah I know weird; okay the characters are the Allied Forces and China's panda. Don't worries the panda is human in this one, he just has the ears and tail only. His name is Jia-Yun Li, what I think of China's panda's name. He's only 14 and he loves his master dearly, he's my OC so yeah.

Okay some warnings:

If you don't like rape, don't read it.

If you hate yaoi don't read it.

If you are going to flame at me for animal abuse; look again and you can see he's not a real animal.

If you aren't going to do those things then continue on reading.

Jia-Yun's POV

When I woke up, everything was dark; I couldn't see anything. Odd thing was I couldn't feel the warmth of my bed, nor the smell of my Master's cooking. I could only smell the stench of alcohol, and feel the cold, cold floor. I tried to move but without success, I noticed that I was handcuffed to the wall. I pulled my arms but the chains were too short. I started to panic; I didn't know where I was or how I even got here!

Then voices came to the room; I could recognize them. One of them was the American, named Alfred. The other was the Russian who I despised the most; Ivan. The other two voices I heard were Francis and Arthur. I felt relieved that I was saved; or so I thought. I struggled to yank the chains to catch their attention. Then a dark chuckle came into the air, it wasn't good. The foot step came closer causing my panda ears to twitch. The figure held my chin and I could smell the alcohol on him, it stink to bad that it made me want to throw up.

His breath was on my cheek and it was too hot, "Well, well, well… look who decided to join us…" that voice. It belonged to Alfred, I felt scared and then I started to thrash a lot. "Nngh! Let me go Mister Alfred! Let go!"

He wouldn't listen, instead all he did was bite my ear; causing me to scream out in pain.

"Come on boys…. Let's play with the panda…"

"N-no! Master Yao will hurt you if you do!"

"Master Yao won't care…"

- Minutes later -

"N-ngh! A-ah! No…. p-please… stop! AH!" I could feel it… Alfred is to big… he forced it in… moving in and out of me. It hurts… it hurts to much. I felt my hot tears rushing down my face, and that disgusting creature licked it right off.

"Shit… this guy feels so good, man virgins are so fun to fuck!" he grunted and came in me. I kicked and screamed "NO, NO! ST-STOP… IT FEELS WEIRD INSIDE ME! AH!" Alfred slapped me right a crossed my cheek and then back slapped me. "Shut up bitch; think of this a fucking favor. Ivan you're up…"

I heard the Russian chuckle, it disgusts me so. He then released my hands free from the handcuffs and lifts me up, causing me to have my blood rushing through my head. Then he laid me on the back of my head and neck only. He spread my legs and shoved right in me and never waited as he started to thrust roughly in and out of me. This friction caused me to scream out in pain, "NO TAKE IT OUT! IT'S TOO BIG! IT HURTS!"

"Shut up Jia and be a good slutty panda!" Alfred screamed at me and then all of a sudden he shoved something right into my mouth. I coughed and he just moved it in and out, it tasted weird and gross; also salty. It was his dick; his dick that caused me pain in my ass. I bit on it then I heard him yell in pain; but it was a bad move since he slammed it right back in my mouth causing me to choke. While my mouth was occupied, the Russian slammed into me as well then I heard a loud moan when the both of them came in me.

"Swallow…." Alfred pulled out and pinched my nose closed and it caused me to swallow his cum.

The next two were the French and the Brit, those two were the worst. They both shoved their dicks into my ass, and both of them bite hard onto my shoulder, god I was in pain and scared. I wanted my master to save me. Then soon I blacked out.

- Moments after -

I woke up again this time I could see light, and I could feel warmth. I saw a figure standing right next to me and it was him, "Master Yao!" I smiled in joy but something was odd about him. He wasn't smiling, he didn't look happy. In fact; he was just giving me a cold stare. He sat over me and lifted my legs up high "M-master?" He didn't respond, instead he pulled his pants down to reveal his hard dick. I gasped and started to thrash around "NO PLEASE STOP MASTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He never responded; all he did was shoving it right in and thrusts in an out of me. He lets go of my legs letting them rest on his shoulders. He reached over to me and wrapped his hands around my neck, he was choking me. With each hard and fast thrust came a death choke. I gasped for air, but it was too late; I was starting to lose air. I was starting to lose my vision, everything came to a blur, and then… once my master came in me he choked me too hard causing me to pass out. But before I even fully did his last words I heard him say "…Sleep well Jia-Yun Li… Master Yao loves you still…."

I smiled, "Master…. I love you to-…" my sentence was never finished since a sudden gun shot came about and I was sleeping for good.

… WHY THE FCK DID I DO THIS! NOW I CAN'T STOP CRYING DAMMIT! I'M SORRY JIA MOMMY STILL LOVES YOU!

Anyways…. Tell me your thoughts about this.


End file.
